1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical connectors suitable for use in data communication, more specifically to an electrical connector that include an inserting module and a method of making a transformer to be included in the inserting module.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0322309, published on Dec. 20, 2012, discloses a modular jack for 10 Gbps Ethernet that has a wrapping transformer. The transformer has eight wires (each preferably being formed from two individual wires) twisted together to form a group of wires wound around a toroidal core.
WO 2010/045578 published on Apr. 22, 2010 discloses a transformer for use in a magnetic jack and a method of manufacturing such a transformer.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0315794, published on Dec. 13, 2012, discloses a modular jack including a transformer and a choke for 10 Gbps Ethernet application. To produce such a transformer, a first and third conductive wires are twisted together separately from a second and fourth conductive wires when they are wound through a toroidal core. Such a configuration provides a benefit in that the capacitive coupling between the first and third conductive wire is less affected by any unintentional capacitive coupling between the first and third conductive coupling between the first conductive wire and either the second or fourth conductive wire. Also disclosed are the dual-wire feature and a common-mode sensing circuit that provides feedback regarding the common mode energy that passes through the choke.
An electrical connector having an improved electrical performance is desired.